far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reginald Arodi
Reginald is a gay hailing from the Golden banner. As a child, his mother and father were both very loving people. His father was an engineer in West and his mother was simply a house mother, taking care of Reginald 24/7. Reginald hadn't lived the best life, only getting enough money to suffice for their needs. Reginald had envied the Nobility, as they were able to boast about their wealth and be completely indulged. Currently, he is a sellsword wielding one of the most powerful weapons known to mankind: The runeblade. He had completely left West, as in order to get the rune blade, he had to kill the last king, Tavius Marn. He preferred to stay in Central, as it was the second-best place to be at. He was before biased towards the Golden banner, but now he's more sided towards Central. Upon getting his rune blade, he hadn't used it as soon as he got it. He had gone into the West anonymously in order to prevent himself from being found out by the guards. He had begun reading about the rune blade and Dormian history. With his money that he got from an incredibly rich Noble for doing a bounty, he was able to buy an education. He is now currently taking classes in between bounty sessions, hoping to become decently smart. Appearance Reginald is a male human that stands at 5'8. His body type would be a rather athletic build, so he wouldn't be sluggish nor weak. He usually wears a full black gambeson top with a scale pattern chest piece and a small leather cloak with a chainmail coif. He also wears both brown gloves and boots. Inventory Reginald is always carrying around his runeblade because he just doesn't seem to trust anyone having it, as it will poison their mind. He also carries around a war bow with a quiver filled with around 10 arrows. He also carries a bucklers shield for fighting as well. As throwing weapons, he carries around 3 capsules filled with pepper extract to throw in his enemies' eyes. As he had learned Cryomancy, he uses Cryomancy as well. Usually he uses it defensively but he can also use it offensively. He also carries around a bag filled with 2 books and a notepad. The notepad holds a list of his bounties that he has done and has not done yet. One book is on Dormian places and the history of it. The other book is of all the known locations in Trepheon. Biography Early Life In 320 PD, Reginald Arodi had been born. He was birthed in a Western hospital, making him Western blood. During his childhood years, his father worked as an Engineer in West, working on inventions for West and fixing up many things. His mother was the one who took care of him mostly, as she was a house mother. As Reginald grew, he started to look beyond his simple home, to see what the Western capital is like. The Western capital had many Nobles who were rather snobby and a giant wall that separated the peasants between the royalty and nobility. Each day, Reginald had seen the Paladins who were guarding the wall push peasants away from it and deny entry. Reginald was rather infuriated with this, so he decided to start searching around in the alleyways and finding things that held value. One time he was looking, he found something in particular. It was a few moons that had fallen out of someone's pocket. Knowing this could've helped his family, he gave 2 moons to a poor family that Reginald's family had known. By finding loose change all around, he had mustered up enough money to buy himself a bow, quiver filled with arrows, and an archery book. He easily excelled in archery, and was able to make a profit off of it. He started to hunt animals in exchange for money. Even though his archery skills had excelled, the money wasn't as high as he imagined. He continued doing so, from his teen years to his young adult ages. After that, he had went out, doing bounty work to suffice for his needs. He was able to do so, and one event in his life changed how he was going to live. After fighting a golem in the desert, he decided he wanted to fit in more as a well mannered person than a peasant. Tavius Marn's Death As Reginald wasn't doing anything particularly important, fliers had went into the capital of Central. The flier stated that it needed mercenaries to accompany with killing Tavius Marn, the Mad King of West. Reginald had taken the flier and went into the Red Dragon Inn. After going into the tavern, he ordered a drink and sat down. Next to him, was a sellsword. The sellsword talked about Tavius and telling everyone to accompany him. They all done so blindly, including Reginald. They set out to where Tavius was located, which was the River temple. In short, he had sparred three and killed four. His final opponent, a minotaur fought him. The runeblade smashed over the minotaur's horn, shattering the blade and sending the fragments everywhere. Reginald had picked up one and saved it. With the runeblade destroyed, the vitoric ward failed and disappeared. The present 35 mercenaries had killed Tavius and went back to their designated Kingdoms. After that, a blacksmith and a runecarver appeared in Central, and a line was made to get the runes made into blades. Once he had gotten the runeblade, Reginald was filled with power. Ever since then, he had been training to fight with his runeblade. Gaining the powers of Cryomancy After months of book reading and doing scholar esque work, he had come across a mancy that suited him: Cryomancy. He studied Cryomancy with awe and had begun to read everything there is to know about mancy. After knowing a good amount about Cryomancy, he set out to find a Cryomancer who could teach him the mancy. He searched for weeks within the mountains, being unsuccessful. Then, a blizzard hit and he found the nearest cave and went inside it to avoid being covered within snow. Suddenly, an ice spear formed and it was aimed directly at his head. A cryomancer was present! The cryomancer asked who he was, and he introduced himself. The cryomancer then was concerned about the blade and asked all kinds of different questions about it. Reginald had finally mustered up the courage to ask the Cryomancer if he could train under him. The cryomancer gave him a deal: The cryomancer teaches him the mancy in exchange for knowledge about the runeblade and help with being with civilization again. Reginald had obliged and he began his grueling training. Reginald had to first do body training, staying within the snow with little to no clothing. He was able to stand the cold enough to where he could excercize in it. After that, Reginald had to read complex Cryomancy tomes, but that was easy for Reginald, as he had read tomes about Cryomancy before he had started the journey. In time, Reginald was able to start vitae. He quickly studied the tomes multiple times before going into vitae. At first, the obstacles were difficult but then Reginald was able to deal with them quite easily. In conclusion, Reginald Arodi had gotten the powers of Cryomancy and trained with even further to not get knocked out from using it only once.